Hannibal Brown
Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |nacionalidad = Argentino |pais = Los Ángeles México Argentina Venezuela |estado = Activo }} Hannibal Brown (n. 15 de septiembre de 1947) es un actor de doblaje, traductor, adaptador, locutor y narrador nacido en Buenos Aires, Argentina pero que ha hecho muchos trabajos en Los Ángeles y algunos en México. Biografía Hannibal Brown nace el 15 de septiembre de 1947 Buenos Aires, Argentina, a mediados de 1968 se fue de Argentina a Canadá y después a México donde se inicia en el doblaje, luego a mediados de 1977 se va a Los Ángeles donde realiza muchos trabajos. En 2004 regresa a su tierra natal Argentina donde a parte de doblar personajes realiza trabajos de traducción, adaptación, locución y presentación en peliculas y series. Actualmente reside en México y aún no ha grabado nada en este país, pero si para el exterior, pero no descarta el grabar nuevamente en México. Doblaje Películas Anthony Daniels *Star Wars (doblaje original) - C3PO (Los Ángeles) *Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (doblaje original) - C3PO (Los Ángeles) Desmond Llewelyn *007: Solo se vive dos veces - Q (Los Ángeles) *007: Sólo para tus ojos - Q (Los Ángeles) *007: Su nombre es peligro - Q (Los Ángeles) Otros *Four Minutes - Archie Mason (Christopher Plummer) *Señales de amor - Francés (México) *Nine Dog Christmas - Narrador *Crimes of Fashion - Dominique Chianese *Now You See It - Profesor Mars *La Suerte esta Echada - Don Victor (Claudio Gallardou) *007: Sólo para tus ojos - Erich Kriegler (John Wyman) (Los Ángeles) *La Bamba - Voces Adicionales (Los Ángeles) *Un Detective Suelto en Hollywood II - Maxwell Dent (Jürgen Prochnow) y Vinnie (Robert Pastorelli) (Doblaje original) Películas animadas *Jack Frost - Jefe Goblin (México) *Transformers: La película - Ultra Magnus (Los Ángeles) *Babar y el padre de la Navidad - Voz en TV (Doblaje original) (Los Ángeles) Anime *El Mago de Oz - Brandy (Doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Mazinger Z - Conde Decapitado / Duque Gorgón (Los Ángeles) *Sandy Bell - Sr. Carl Ronwood / Tomás (Los Ángeles) Series de TV *Little Britain - Presidente de USA *Dr. Who - Emperor Dalek, Steward (Simon Day), voces adicionales *Bleak House of Charles Dickens - Boythorn (Warren Clarke) *Ladies in Lavender - Jan Pandered (Freddie Jones) *Gideon´s Daughter - Badalamenti (Kerry Shale) *Friends & Crocodiles - Butterworth Eddie Marsan *Jennifer´s Shadow - Dario Vanderbil (Duilio Marzio) *Get Ed - Alcalde de la ciudad *Waking the Dead - Voces adicionales *King Lear - Kent *Naturally Sadie - Dr. Finch *The New Worst Witches - Caspian *Line of Fire - Blair (Stan Kelly) *Only The Strong Survive - Rufus Thomas *Paul Getty Museum - Central Garden tour *Threat Matrix Patrick Bauchau *Batman Stunts - Varios personajes Series Animadas *Transformers_G1- Ultramagnus (Los Ángeles) *Pucca - Master Hill (Argentina) *Simba - Tigre Sherekan Locución *Voz de People & Arts Discovery Latin America *Narrador de documentales de BBC Discovery Latinoamérica *Narrador de Paul Getty´s Villa tour. *History Channel. *BBC. *IMAX. *Presentator Radio Show-Publicidad en Blanco y Negro *Presentator 96.1 Radio FM Resto Vesuvio *Six Flags Mexico Comerciales *HDL Formula 1 *CourtYard WiFi *Walt Disney *World Resort, *Vigo Rice, *Georgia Power, *Delta Airlines, *Southern Catholic College *CougarTech-Brigham Young University Narrador *Lady Channel *LS (India, Verztec) (Bankok) *Bell South International *CBS *N.A.S.A. *American Airlines Inflight Info *CSOFTSolutions (Microsoft Media Presentation RobohelpX5) Presentator *Franz Harary International Magic Shows *Series de BBC: Dr. Who, Primeval, Strange, Children of Beslan, Walking of the dead Traductor adaptador *Bug Man for Animal Planet *Diving With Dolphins *5 Disasters Waiting to Happen *BBC y Discovery *History Channel *Lensman: El secreto de la lente *Made in Dagenham *Walking of the dead *Franz Harary Magic Shows *Primeval *Dr. Who! Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro